untitled
by shugotenshi1
Summary: ExT ficcie...*COMPLETE*! i went and fixed stuff in it...so yea...plz read it!! im not sure about the rating *shrugs*
1. blue faced

Untitled  
  
By: sHuGoTeNsHi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…I only own this story…  
  
The characters in this story are quite OOC…umz…yea…so R+R…enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Blue faced  
  
  
  
Tomoyo basked in the sunlight that streamed through the classroom window. "Good morning Tomoyo-san," a voice murmured in her ear. Tomoyo jumped as the warm breath tickled her ear. "Eriol-kun! Good morning." He smirked. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry." Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a happy "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" as Sakura burst into the classroom. "Ohayo Sakura-chan" chanted Tomoyo and Eriol. "Ohayo Eriol. You and Tomoyo-chan are always so early." She flopped into her chair. Tomoyo grinned. "If someone would get out of bed earlier, they wouldn't be late for school ne?" The bell went before Sakura could think of a reply.  
  
  
  
------after school-----  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol ran to catch up with her. "I just remembered, Nakuru asked if you could come over for dinner tonight. He's making something special and he's looking for a new victim to try it on." Eriol made a face. Tomoyo laughed "Sure, but can we stop at my house on the way to yours? I want to change first" He nodded and they walked off.  
  
  
  
-----at Eriol's house---  
  
Eriol opened the door to his house and Tomoyo had barely walked through the door before…"TOMOYO-CHAN! You came! I made something extra special tonight! Come with me, you can have a preview of what it tastes like" After Nakuru had thoroughly hugged Tomoyo, he dragged her off to the kitchen. Eriol followed after the pair into the warm kitchen. Spinel floated towards him and landed on his shoulder. "You bought Daidouji-san home" Spinel stated. Eriol grunted. I have been hanging with Li-kun for much too long. Spinel and Eriol entered the kitchen just in time to stop Nakuru from shoving a batch of cookies down Tomoyo's throat. "Come Tomoyo! Eat up! You need to put more meat on that slender figure of yours!" "Nakuru…would you please stop shoving food into our guest?" Nakuru pouted by stopped anyway. Tomoyo collapsed into a chair and the blueness started fading from her face. She mouthed a silent thank-you to Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aiyah!!! I cant think of anything to write!! plz send me some suggestions or ideas peepz!! Arigato!! 


	2. lasagna

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…only this story…  
  
This continues from where the last chapter left off. Thankyou very much to J.M and blue eyes ()…you kept me writing this fic!! I will stop torking now…R+R and enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Lasagna  
  
  
  
-----IN THE KITCHEN--------  
  
"Ok everyone, get ready for my special…um…thing that I'm making for you!" Eriol, Tomoyo and Spinel sat at the table in anticipation. Nakuru pulled a tray out of the oven, set it in front of them and took the foil off. "Wallah! What do you think? Doesn't it smell yummy?" Everyone face-vaulted. Tomoyo recovered first, "Nakuru-san, is this the special dish that you prepared for us?" He nodded. "LASAGNE?! YOU KICKED ME OUT OF MY KITCHEN FOR DAYS, JUST SO YOU COULD MAKE A LASAGNE!?" Nakuru cringed as Eriol yelled at him. "Eriol!! It may not be special to you, but it's special to Nakuru-san and the rest of us, isn't that right Spinel?" who nodded to avoid being yelled at by a furious Tomoyo. She turned to Nakuru "Ignore him Nakuru-san, he's just being a grouch." Nakuru sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan, you're such a nice person. I think I need to go out for a bit, don't wait up" and he dashed outside before anybody could stop him.  
  
  
  
Silence in the kitchen. Then…"ERIOL!!" Tomoyo's angry yell sliced through the air. Eriol tried to hide as a red-faced Tomoyo stomped up to him. She stopped right in front of him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Spinel," she asked calmly, "would you please go look for Nakuru-san and make sure he's alright?" Spinel wordlessly flew out, leaving a pale Eriol alone to face the wrath of Tomoyo. "You know that was very mean of you, don't you?" she asked innocently. Almost too innocently. He nodded. "Why Eriol?" he shook his head, dumbfounded. How could he explain to this angel, when he couldn't even string together a coherent sentence? Angel…What am I thinking?? Tomoyo interrupted him before he could drown himself further in his thoughts. "Let's go look for Nakuru shall we? You need to apologise" she led the way out of the kitchen with Eriol trailing behind her passively, like a well trained lap-dog.  
  
  
  
Spinel found Nakuru staring out the window. "Nakuru? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He gave Spinel a small smile "I'll get over it." Eriol and Tomoyo came in. Eriol knelt in front of Nakuru and took his hand. "Nakuru? I'm sorry I yelled at you before. Will you forgive me?" Nakuru raised his eyebrow at him. "Master Eriol, that was one of the dumbest questions I have heard from you. Of course I forgive you…but you have to eat my lasagne. Deal?" Eriol stood up and held out his hand to him. "Of course" They all went back down to the kitchen and ate their lasagna.  
  
  
  
Akeiz…that'z all I can think of for now… 


	3. koishii

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…just this story  
  
Ah yea…I forgot to mention that Eriol and Tomoyo are 18 in this fic…*grins sheepishly*…ah wells…some waffiness in this chapter! R+R…enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Tomoyo lazed on the couch. "That lasagna was pretty nice ne Eriol-kun?" "Uh huh". He burped. "Excuse me" Tomoyo got up and crossed over to where Eriol sat. She plopped down next to him and snuggled into him. Eriol froze in shock for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her. He savoured her scent. Hells, she's so beautiful…and she's in my arms…gods Tomoyo…If only I could tell you… his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a drunk Spinel came flying through the door. "Candy! Candy! Yummy yummy CANDYYYYY!! Want more CAAAAANNDYYYYY!!! OH HO HO!!!" Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped as they watched the little critter go flying around the room and suddenly land on the sofa with a *plop* "Well that was relatively short-lived" Nakuru stated as he marched into the room. He picked up the peacefully sleeping Spinel and started walking away. "You two can go back to your *ahem* conversation now." He left the room with a superior smirk gracing his features. The two teenagers glanced nervously at each other. Tomoyo got up and said a little nervously, "I think I should go home now Eriol, it's late" He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Iie, don't go, onegai?" She looked up at him. "Do you know what you are asking Eriol- kun?" He nodded as he lost himself in her purple eyes, eyes that sparkled like diamonds. "Stay with me tonight onegai, koishii?" Her eyes widened slightly at the use of that nickname, then they softened. "Anything for you….koishii" He smiled as he led her up the stairs towards his room. They entered and Eriol closed the door. The rest is none of our business…  
  
------the next morning----  
  
Tomoyo woke to find herself pressed against a warm body. She froze for a moment, then the event of the previous night started to come back to her. She gently moved herself, just enough so that she could watch her lover while he slept. "Awake already love?" Eriol's eyes popped open as her eyes widened in surprise. She nodded. He pulled her closer to him and they lay there for a while.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The bedroom door flew open as a terrified Spinel tried to get away from Nakuru. Spinel and Nakuru stopped in their tracks as their gazes fell onto the lovers embracing on the bed. Nakuru dropped the sweet dough he was about to shove into Spinel in surprise. Spinel landed on his head, "Nakuru, we should go." Nakuru picked up his dough and inched out, trying to look inconspicuous, while the lovers looked on amusedly.  
  
"Well that was interesting. Tomoyo? Do you regret last night?" She looked into his eyes. "No, do you?" He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, her eyes, and finally her lips. "No. Aishiteru Tomoyo" She snuggled closer to him, savouring the warmth his body, the smell of their lovemaking. "I love you too, Eriol"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
AN: akeiz…hehe….that was a short story..aie..anywaiz….i hope you enjoyed it!  
  
- ShuGoTenShi 


End file.
